But I Only Love You
by PrincessDunGwenLover
Summary: See what happens when you cheat on Gwen with another girl, will she forgive you? Will she cheat on you? Will she dump you? Find out right here right now! I am going to write more after i finish Gwens Highschool Years kk!


_But I Only Love You_

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"_Gwen wait up!" Duncan yelled and I stopped running and turned around and waited for him to catch up. He was panting heavily and laughing as well so I smiled and laughed with him._

"_Ok now what do you want to do Dunk?" I asked and Duncan leaned against my body_

"_What do you think?" He asked and he wrapped his arms around me and I blushed. Doesn't he know I have a boy friend? But I can't think of his name right now, what was it? Duncan wrapped his arms around me tight and I wrapped my arms around him. He was squishing me and he was hard. I laid my head on his chest and smiled._

"_Gwen."_

_I looked up at Duncan and he was smiling at me and leaning down towards me. I leaned up towards him and our lips were just about too touch._

_*Horn, Horn*_

"Ahh!" I yelled and sat up.

I blinked twice and I remembered that I was at Total Drama Action, the studio. So far this makes episode 4. (P.S. I make the episodes up! )

I yawned and jumped out of bed and walked outside and into the showers where I saw La Shawna and Heather fighting over a shower when there were many others. I rolled my eyes and just ignored them and walked in a shower and released my cloths from my body and stuck them on the door. I turned on warm water and the water touched my skin and it felt so well since Chris is too cheap to by us air-conditions, im pretty surprised that he actually got us warm water or even a shower and not go use a lake or something stupid like that. What was that dream I had last night? I can't remember it one bit. I turned off the water and reached for my clean clothes that were right next to my dirty ones. When I stuck my hand on top of the shower door they were gone. Then I saw a note fall on the floor and I wrapped a towel around me and bind down to pick up the note. It read

Hey Sunshine! I had a dream about you last night, oh I all most forgot if you want your clothes back you will have to meet me at the big oak tree by the lake and I will be waiting. Oh yeah and you got five to ten minutes or I will find you. We only got a couple of minutes to talk anyway before Trent comes and takes you away from me again like he does everyday. *sigh* I wish that there could only be you and me day. Well see you by the tree darling, ;)

** Love Duncan**

I smiled and opened the shower door and I ran outside half naked, since I only had a towel over me. I ran to the oak tree and I saw Duncan laying there with my clothes on his lap.

"He can't be serious." I said to myself and I walked slowly down the hill to where Duncan was. Duncan must have heard me since my feet were crumbling leaves. Duncan turned to face me and he smiled and sat up.

"Hey sunshine." He said and I smiled and stopped right in front of Duncan with my hand out.

"Give me my clothes." I said and Duncan just laughed and pulled me down on top of him and I all most lost my towel. I would have but Duncan was holding on to it. We started laughing. Then we stopped.

"Duncan give me my clothes though. It's freezing."

"Ha-ha! Its only twenty degrees outside. Tomorrow there is supposed to be snow."

"How do you know?"

"I have a small T.V. that I had on news last night."

I rolled my eyes and Duncan handed me my clothes

"Now go get dressed before Elvis gets here and starts freaking out because you aren't whereing anything right in front of me."

I smiled

"Right."

I got up and started running with my clothes in my hand. I didn't notice it was cold in till I noticed that I actually wasn't whereing anything. I ran into the girls cabin are whatever you're supposed to call this crappy little house thingy that we live in. I quickly got dressed I wanted to go back out there with Duncan before Trent comes around. I want to here about his dream he had last night! Only because it was about me. I put on my clothes and added a thick fur coat with black gloves, scarf, and a hat. I ran outside and there was Duncan in the exact same spot I smiled and sat beside him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're back early."

"Yeah I wanted to come spend more time with you." Duncan laughed a little

"You didn't want to stay away from your Dunk aye?" I laughed a little.

"What was your dream about last night?"

Duncan looked at me and I looked at him and Duncan sighed.

"Well you see."

"Hey Gwen!" Trent yelled cutting Duncan off. I looked at Trent and he was running up to me all dressed up warm. I heard Duncan mumble under his breath. I ignored him but wished that I didn't. I stood up and walked up to Trent with my arms out.

"Hey babe." I said and Trent started laughing

"Hey Gwen." Trent wrapped his arms around me. He was cold real cold. He must have been outside for a long while. I laid my head on his shoulder and just stayed perfectly still.

"Gwen I need to ask you something." I got off of Trent so I could look at his face.

"What?" Trent sighed and I rolled my eyes. Does everyone have to sigh when they are about to talk to me.

"I was wondering if you and I would just quit or get eliminated from this stupid game so we could spend more time together." I was shocked. I didn't want to for once it's a million dollars and two because I can't leave Duncan. I looked down and dropped my hands from Trent's sides.

"Oh." I started backing away from Trent still looking down.

"Gwen." Trent mumbled under his breath and I looked back up at him and shook my head no.

"No. I cant, I couldn't, and I wouldn't." Trent started walking up to me.

"Gwen I know it's all of a sudden but I would love to spend more time with you."

Trent tried to grab me but I jerked back and Trent was shocked.

"Sorry Trent I just can't."

I sat back down beside Duncan and Trent looked down sadly.

"Oh ok well Gwen I guess I will let you think about it." Trent started walking away. When he finally left I sighed and turned to face Duncan.

"Ok now back to your dream."

"Gwen you just said no too Trent, do you know he is a cry baby and you just hurt his feelings." I was confused why is Duncan actually saying something that I should do for Trent. Duncan hates Trent.

"I don't know what you're saying exactly. I just don't want to go that's all." I looked away from Duncan and folded my arms.

"Come on Gwenny don't be like that." I looked at Duncan from the corner of my eyes and he had his hand out and he was smiling. I looked away quickly. I then sneezed and Duncan laughed and wrapped his arms around me. My head against his warm chest.

"We got to get you out of the cold."

Duncan picked me up and brought me to the breakfast tent and he stuck me on a stool. I saw everyone else. Heather and La Shawna sitting far apart from each other looking at one another angrily. I saw Harold sit beside La Shawna and Dj sit beside La Shawna as well. Duncan walked off and I just sat there freezing. I never was this cold, ever.

"Hey Gwen did you make up your mind?" I heard Trent say and I looked up to see him across from me.

"T-Trent I-I'm s-still t-t-thinking." I sneezed again still shaking and Trent only laughed.

"Ha-ha well make up your mind im gonna go sit with Lindsey and Beth. See ya." Trent hopped out of his seat and walked away. Why didn't he sit beside me and try to keep me warm? What is going on with him and why does he want an answer right away?

"Im back sunshine." Duncan said and I turned around too see Duncan smiling at me and he sat beside me. He had to trays as well, he saw me then frowned.

"Wow you don't look like sunshine." Duncan put his hand on my head.

"You're warm. I'm gonna go sneak into Chef's cabinet and get you some hot chocolate and some medicine but you got to be patient." I nodded and Duncan smiled and kissed my cheek and walked away. That kiss warmed my face, I think im blushing but why would I blush? It's just Duncan my best friend who has been there through it all. For breakfast we had eggs and more eggs. I grabbed my fork and stuck it in the egg and took a bite. It had no flavor I say it could use a little salt. I smiled. I know where I can get salt from. I got up and snuck out of the tent. I heard screaming coming from inside the breakfast tent. I peeked through the window and I saw Heather and La Shawna fighting. Chris and Chef ran in.

"Woo, what is going on over here?" Chris asked.

"Heather keeps saying that I took her eyeliner and mascara but I didn't."

"You did too! That's my brand your whereing right now! Oh and P.S. my make-up is just way to pretty for your face it makes you look fat." La Shawna frowned and Heather smiled.

"Opps I mean fat-ter."

"Oh that's it little white girl." La Shawna pound Heather to the ground beating her up. Heather screamed and I almost started bursting out laughing. Instead I zipped my lips and started walking towards the kitchen door right beside the breakfast tent. I had my back towards the door and started walking backwards into it. I kept on looking turning my head right to left right to left over and over again. My hand reached for the door knob and I twisted it right and it opened. My hand pushed the door open and I walked in slowly. When I felt something or someone behind me; it was warm. I was shocked I turned around slowly to see Duncan there smiling at me.

"Hey Sunshine didn't I tell you I would be right back?" He said and I smiled and hugged him.

"Duncan thank God its you." I whispered and he smirked a little and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah who else would it be?" I smiled and looked at Duncan's face.

"Heather and La Shawna got in a little cat fight."

"Little? It sounded like someone set to hungry lions in a cage with a piece of zebra." I laughed.

"Gwen! What are you doing here? The challenge is about to start." I heard a formilar voice that I wish I didn't here. Duncan let go of me and walked back a couple of spaces. Duncan left me in the cold, why would he do such a thing to me? I was still looking down and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, not warm like Duncan's but cold. Trent turned me around and I was still looking down when, a cold index finger touched my chin and I looked up at Trent and he was smiling at me.

"Hey Tre-" Trent cut me off with his lips against mine. I felt like pulling away I really did. Don't get me wrong I love him and all but im just too cold for this. I felt Trent's tong trying to get into my mouth. I kind of enjoyed him squirming their for a minute then I just gave in and his tong made it into my mouth.

"Ok you two love birds lets go before we actually do end up late." Duncan said and I let go of Trent's lips smiling and he was confused.

"That's right. Duncan's right we shouldn't be late. Let's go." I said and walked past Trent and he sighed and followed behind me and Duncan was beside me and he handed me some hot coco and smiled.

"Here I told you I was gonna get it for you." I smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks." I said and we started laughing. Duncan handed me a peel, now I was confused.

"What is this for?"

"Your sick here take it." I frowned.

"No I don't want to."

"But your sick Gwen."

"Not really Duncan." Duncan and I started fighting when he finally shoved that peel in my mouth and smiled at me. I was gonna spit it out but I know Duncan he might make me eat it with all the dirt on it. I drank some hot chocolate and started panting. Duncan then started laughing.

"I never held my breath that long since birth." Duncan wrapped his right arm around me.

"Darling you were kissing Trent just then now don't tell me you can't hold your breath for a couple of seconds." I rolled my eyes. When we got inside the tent we saw Heather in a corner and la Shawna in an opposite corner.

"Ok everyone else the challenge for this week is a singing contest. You must sing a song that is on this list." Chris said and he handed us each a list. The list:

**A Year without Rain Selena Gomez**

**According to You Orianthi **

**Alice (Underground) Avril Lavigne**

**Brick by Boring Brick Paramore**

**Bring Me to Life Evanescence **

**Crush, Crush, Crush Paramore**

**Potential Breakup Song Aly & Aj**

**Voices Randy Ortan**

**Ghost of You My Chemical Romance**

**Famous Last Words My Chemical Romance**

**Gonna Get This Hannah Montana**

**Situations Escape the Fate**

I looked up from the list confused.

"Ok do we all have to sing a song?" I asked Chris and Chris turned to face me.

"No! You can either do a duet or have two people on your team sing a separate song."

I sighed and Chris smiled and walked out.

"You got two hours!"

Trent walked over to me and I looked at him

"Man I wish that you and me could do a duet together." Trent put his right hand on my shoulder and I just frowned at him.

"Todd over here; can you and I do a duet together?" Lindsey said and Trent smiled.

"Sure thing." Trent looked back at Lindsey then he looked back at me.

"See you later babe." Trent walked away and I sighed.

"Hey sunshine, are you feeling better now?" Duncan asked I looked over my shoulder to see Duncan smiling I turned around to face him smiling.

"Yeah thanks too you now you need to sing a song." Duncan started laughing.

"Me? Sing? Ha-ha yeah right." I looked at Duncan with a serious face and he frowned then sighed.

"What do you want me to sing?" I smiled.

"You pick." I started walking away.

"Hmm, this duet right here sounds interesting." I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Who do you want to be your partner?" Duncan grinned and I sighed.

"Gwen it's just a couple of lines look let me show you." I rolled my eyes and started walking up to Duncan.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" Duncan was sounding like a girl I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Duncan shut up I will sing with you." Duncan smiled and stopped singing.

We walked away together practicing the song "Bring me to Life".

**La Shawna P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Heather called me fat! Oh if Chef didn't pull me off of her I would have broke her in half. I walked past the boys beds when I heard singing.

"Are you the boy, the boy, the boy, the honest truth, the real McCoy? If you're the boy, the boy, the boy, then make me feel like a movie." I heard Lindsey and I rolled my eyes that girl can't sing.

"Listen Lindsey babe you can do this. Ok?" Trent said and I frowned he should only call Gwen babe no body else. I peeked through the window. Trent had his hand on Lindsey's shoulder and Lindsey looked like she was crying.

"Ok Todd I will try." Trent smiled and leaned down and his lips were pressed against Lindsey's. I was shocked. She kissed back, they were kissing non-stop for five minutes so it seems. They were like making nasty noise too. I have to tell Gwen. I ran away from the window. "I have to tell Gwen!"

**Conventional**

"**What! You saw Trent kissing Lindsey when he is going out with Gwen. Last season he kissed Heather! Does this guy hate Gwen or something?"**

**End of the Conventional**

I stopped running. I can't tell her, not now right before her and Duncan perform. I smiled I just love thinking of those two together it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I ran to the girl's area and I saw Gwen and Duncan singing.

"Wake me up in side."

"Save me!" I walked in and they stopped singing. Gwen smiled at me.

"Hey La Shawna how is it going?" Gwen asked me. I smiled at her.

"Everything is great I just need to borrow Duncan for a little bit. Ok, bye." I grabbed Duncan and I ran outside. I let go of Duncan and he was whipping himself off.

"Make it quick I got to keep practicing if we want to win."

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I waited silently for La Shawna to speak when she sighed and said.

"I saw Trent kiss Lindsey a couple of minutes ago." I was shocked.

"Your lying Trent would never cheat"

"Duncan listen to me I beg of you not to tell Gwen."

La Shawna was on her knees. She was bowing too me and I liked it. She must really be serious.

"Why would he cheat Gwen when she is the best thing he got?"

La Shawna got on her feet.

"I don't know but we are gonna find out."

I agreed. Knowing that my best friend is being cheated on really hurts me deeply.

"We will after we perform." I said and La Shawna smiled and ran off. I walked back in with Gwen and hearing her sing made me think that she was singing too me about Trent but she doesn't know what Trent had done to her and me. She doesn't want to know.

"Duncan what's wrong?" Gwen asked and I got out of my thoughts.

"Um nothing come on lets practice again." Gwen smiled.

"Ok." The music started playing.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home." Gwen sung, she had a beautiful voice and I can't believe that Trent would cheat on her.

"Duncan! You missed your line!" Gwen yelled and I blinked twice and saw Gwen looking at me angrily. 

"Uh sorry Gwen I will get it next time." Gwen rolled her eyes; Gwen looked back at her paper.

"A one a two a one two three go!" Gwen yelled and music started playing.

**Trent P.O.V.**

"What a beautiful kiss." I said smiling and I saw Lindsey blush at me.

"I know ok now lets finish the song." Lindsey put her hands on my shoulders.

"You know so we can win and make out some more." My smile widened.

"Ok." I kissed Lindsey's cheek. She is a way better kisser then Gwen and Gwen wouldn't even open her mouth this morning. I would break up with her but it would be fun to see her cry.

**Conventional**

"**You guys might think im the bad person but im actually not. You seen Gwen and Duncan always spending time together; world knows how much times they have kissed. They could be kissing right now; oh if she does she is dead."**

**End of ****Conventional**


End file.
